Shock
by Hilt
Summary: Not sure what to put for a summary, so... new things happen, and a few unwanted changes happen, Faxness later in story, rated T to be safe
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of MaximumRide, or its contents, James Patterson does.

_Note: This story probably will end up better than my first one, because I'm deciding not to write at like… 12:30 a.m._

_¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·'_

Sweeping, swooping, flying high in the sky, only one word for it, _Indescribable._

If you're reading this, then you should know who me and my flock are, but a fast summary, I'm MaximumRide, at fourteen, I'm the oldest, making me the leader, and have the ability to fly at speeds of somewhere around 220 miles per hour, not to mention the annoying voice in my head that comes with the leader package.

There's also Fang, two months younger, and my second-in-command, dark, mysterious, and kinda' cute... ANYWAYS!

Iggy, four months younger than Fang, blind, can build bombs; don't even think about underestimating him.

Also we have eleven year-old Nudge, cute, but talks too much, and has an ability that you can't really describe.

Gazzy, or The Gasman, lives up to his name, and he's only eight, basically Iggy's best friend, builds bombs with Iggy, and he is one of the only blood-siblings in our flock, but for an eight year old, he's good at taking care of his younger sister, Angel.

Angel, cute, innocent, six, and a little creepy, Gazzy's younger sister, with the ability's to speak to ocean animals, breathe underwater, read minds, and control 'em too.

Celeste, Angel's stuffed bear, other than that… _no profile._

And we can't forget Total, small, black, and is a talking _dog_,if you didn't think that sentence was weird, then re-read it.

Well, now that you have those brief profiles in your brains, I'll get back to the story,

"Max" I looked over to see Nudge at my side staring at me with the infamous bambi eyes, "I'm really hungry" that has to be the _only_ thing she can ever say when were flying

"Okay" I said, immediately giving in to the eyes,

"We'll land down there" I said, shifting Total in my arms so I could point down to a small clearing in the forest, just close enough to the edge of town that it should probably only be a five minute walk to the nearest McDonalds,

"Where?" Gazzy asked,

"Down there" I said again pointing to the patch of land,

"Uh..." Iggy commented,

So I just decided to descend down to the clearing, hoping the flock would get the picture and follow me, and, they did.

We pulled on our windbreakers, quickly walking into town and then once we got in front of the McDonalds, it looked like Nudge was getting ready to burst in there at then speed of sound.

"I'll have 5 salads, two medium fries, and two large drinks" Nudge said with a desperate look on her face

"I'll have…" as Gazzy started ordering, Iggy asked me what was on the menu,

"Basically, chicken strips, hamburgers, cheeseburgers, more burgers, fries…"

Then Iggy stepped up giving his some-what large order,

"I'll have three medium fries, four hamburgers, an Oreo Mcflurry and a medium drink, please." Angel said with her biggest smile, at first the cashier looked skeptical, but took her order anyways,

"I'll have six double…" as Fang started giving his order I drifted off into my own little world into a voice snapped me back into reality,

"Uh… Miss?" the cashier asked,

"Oh, yea, I'll have what he's having"

"That'll be $75.95"

A few minutes later I took my order down to where the flock was eating like a bunch of wild cows, and started stuffing my face along with them, and in about ten minutes flat, we finished all of our food, the cashier staring at us in amazement and shock,

I just smiled and we headed out the door looking around for an abandoned building or something to stay in for the night.

_¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·'_

Sorry, I know it's a little boring, but it's kinda' like just the filler/prologue, or whatever, need at least five reviews, constructive criticism is encouraged (since I'm newly 12, and have never taken classes on writing or anything)!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of MaximumRide, etc. also, I forgot to say in the first chapter that it takes place a little while after SOF and they're currently in Scranton, New York in this story.

_¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·'_

Bingo! Abandoned Coffee Shop!

"I think I found a place!" I said to the flock, and the followed me into the shop, and I made sure nobody was following us when we went in.

Then when I shut the door, I saw a mad dash for where somebody wanted to sleep, Nudge and Angel were already upstairs, but of course, Fang and I just waited for everybody to choose a spot, and we just walked to what was left.

"I'll take first watch" I said, glancing at Fang, and he just shrugged.

In just a matter of minutes, everybody was asleep, except Fang, since he just won't sleep unless I do, I sat there in the silence, and before I knew it, my watch was already over,

Then I walked over to Iggy and gently woke him up by kicking him awake, since I'm such a caring leader…

"What?" Iggy whispered loudly, trying not to cry in agony,

"Your watch" I replied

He smirked and sat up while I walked back to where I was before, thinking I wouldn't be able to sleep, with the fact that last time I did an I was thrown into a tank, and replaced by and evil clone, or I get to be waken up by a huge brain explosion, a boot to my throat, etc.

And before I knew it, I was fast asleep, lost in my dreams, but that happiness didn't last long, since I woke up to a 'Max Attack'

"Max!" I faintly heard Fang's voice, but I couldn't stay focused on it because I was to busy sobbing my heard out and clutching my head, I heard a low unearthly moan of agony, and realized that it was me, but this pain felt worse than the last one, like ten times worse, and I felt like I was going to become unconscious, but this pain was so great, I couldn't pass out, I had to go through it,

I closed my eyes, but I just saw a bunch of blurred pictures, then I that dumb voice of mine piped in,

_You have a world to save Maximum, so get to it, Now._

I had been in so much pain that when it finally died down into a small headache, I realized I was in the tight embrace of Fang, and I could feel a few other hands trying too comfort me I was too embarrassed to look up, but when I eventually did, I saw a bunch of worried faces,

A while later, after all of it happened, Fang came up to me,

"So, what did you see?" he asked

"Couldn't tell, but the voice just said I have to save the world again" I said, with a pissed look on my face.

Then everything fell silent, and after a while I just got up and walked to the door,

"I'll be back in a while" I said, smirking as I opened my wings and flew into the night sky, I felt something tap me and shrieked, getting ready to kill whatever it was

Behind me, until I realized it was Fang, almost grinning in amusement.

Then I just smiled and tagged him with my wing,

"You're it!" I said, flying away, Fang on my tail, so I used turbo speed and in the distance I could hear Fang yelling out, "No fair!"

I just smiled and after a few seconds, slowed down to just barely see Fang miles behind me looking around for me, so I just took off flying again once he caught sight of me and then landed in a forest, dodging trees and bushes, looking back I saw Fang not far behind me to I quickly took a right to throw him off, but it didn't work, and when I was looking back, I didn't notice it in front of me,

Looking up to whatever grabbed me, I nearly screamed when I saw its face, Fang caught up to me, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw me being lifted up by… the thing.

_¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·'_

Sorry if you weren't as fascinated with chapter as the prologue, but I just had to get through some boring stuff first, need 4 reviews before I continue.

P.S. What do you think _it_ should be? Feel free to vote for whatever you think_ it_ should be and what the thing does!


	3. Toothy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of MaximumRide, or blah, blah, wait for it… blah.

P.S. just made up the creature since my computer won't let me see the reviews as fast as I need to.

_¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·'_

"I've been waiting for you" it said to me,

"What the hell do you want from me?" I said, staring at its glowing yellow eyes,

"And what are you?" he just smiled, showing two sharp Fangs in his mouth… this is going somewhere… yellow eyes, scales, fangs… of course! A… snake/human thing… probably worse… but just off what he looks like… it HAS to be some super-

"Are you done with your little rant now?" he asked me, _what?_

"Yes, I read minds, and I'm from the 'school' just like you and your friends, now are you going to help me, or do we have to do this the hard way?" he replied, and with a snap of his fingers, at least 34 kids came out of the bushes and trees, all equipped with weapons, even the ones that looked to be _four _

"Holy…" I heard Fang start to mumble from behind me,

"What do you even want? And who are hell are you?"

I looked to see what looked to be the youngest… 'Thing' walk up to the guy, and tap him twice, and doing a few hand signals, he nodded and she walked off,

"Don't mind swift, she can't talk, even though she's the smartest out of everybody" he said, grinning,

"We are experiments, some failed, and some of us got built to be super humans, sea animals, and much more, and what we want from you is help, there is a thing out there, taking us all out, one by one, we need you to… _kill_ it"

What? I don't do very well with killing, what is _it _anyway?

He looked around, making sure it wasn't around and he whispered, "_It's _a toothy"

I was trying my best to hold back laughter,

"Are you in? Or not?" he said, staring intently at me,

"Why should I even help a bunch of experiments I've never seen in my life?"

He just replied calmly, "Because we thought you may want your flock back" turning me around so I could see that my whole flock, even Fang, and _Total_ tied up, and a bad answer away from dying.

"Fine, what do I even do?" I nearly yelled, outraged by being manipulated to help them,

"Simple, stay with us, and by tonight, meet me down here again, swift will show you where you're staying"

I looked up to see it was already sunrise, and then I saw it, a whole village in the trees, and even going down to the bushes, and it looked like something you could only find in a fairytale, then I turned my head and saw my flock get realized as the little girl came up to me motioning for us to follow,

"And my name, is Mitch" he called out to us when we were starting to walk away,

'So voice, is this supposed to help me?'

_Yes._

'What?'

No Answer, of course, I was snapped back into reality when the girl stopped in front of me, snapping at us twice, then once at the most unreal tree house I've ever seen, I looked back down at her, getting a better look, so she had black hair, with long grey tips, grey eyes, and nails, and a tattered outfit, and in a second, she zoomed off, _super speed, that's probably one reason why her name is Swift..._

"No way! This is so my room!" I snapped back into reality to see Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge fighting over a room,

"It won't be anybody's room if you keep it up" I said, smirking and walking over the couch to process everything that happened… I thought nothing could surprise me anymore, but this did.

"So, they are asking us for help from a… toothy?" Fang said, sitting down next to me.

"Yeah, and so far, everything seems like it belongs in a dumb fantasy book!"

I regretted saying that when everybody's stared at me for a second, but Nudge broke the silence,

"I'm Hungry"

So, I walk up to a little refrigerator and open it, and unconsciously let my mouth drop open, Nudge came walking up and squealed,

"Uh…" before I had time to say anything, Nudge was shoving stuff into Iggy's face telling him to make breakfast, I just laughed and walked away into one of the rooms, collapsing onto the bed, thinking of some way to kill a… grimy?

_¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·'_

I know it's a really weird, random chapter, and went by a little fast, but it's because I can't focus currently, and I felt like turning around the story and making the people nice… and I couldn't think of a good name for the evil person/thing, so I called it a toothy…


	4. Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own any of MaximumRide, James Patterson does!

P.S. I know it's odd for a just barely 12 year old to be writing stuff meant for teens, but I just do, and I do swear (I blame the boys at my school, all you have to do is walk by and they're like "Go to hell you Fag" and I picked up a couple things from them… thus making my colorful vocabulary, plus my horoscope says lots of Leos have sharp tongues), now that my rant is over, on to the story!

_¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·'_

Not even five minutes after I plopped down onto the bed I heard an ear-bursting scream coming outside, I ran out there to see the little girl being dragged away by the… uh… toothy? gulp we all ran down there and saw everybody running outside of the little homes, and I saw a group of little kids look at me expectantly, so of course, I jumped out of the tree and started running towards the girl, getting ready for a fight.

"Hey! I'll have you know, cannibalism is frowned upon in some places, so I suggest you let her go before I kick your ass!"

It just turned around, with swift's ankle in its grubby claws, and it was so ugly… that it was fugly, an ugly fugly moron…

I snapped back to the real world when it gave me a low, menacing growl, and that was my signal to attack, running up to it, I gave it a good punch in the face and blood spurted from the toothy's nose and he dropped the girl, she just lay there, on her back, dumbstruck, but I couldn't do anything about her so I just started throwing all of my weight into my kicks and punches, the toothy quickly regained it's balance after a blow to the stomach, and slashed it's claws at my, but I dodged it and instead, my forearm got scratched, a burning sensation going through my arm, even more angry, I threw my foot up to the toothy's ribs, and heard a satisfying _crack_.

I was so caught up in my glory that it grabbed me, pinning me to the ground and getting ready to slash my throat out, then right as its claws started scraping my skin, a tiny force rammed into… I'm assuming it's a he, so his side, knocking him off of me and into a tree, then, it was my turn to be dumbstruck because I looked over to see the _four_ year old, beating the pulp out of him,

"Wha?" I mumbled, getting up and running up into the tree house, searching through Iggy and Gazzy's homemade bombs, grabbing what looked promising, and I quickly motioned for Fang to grab the angered four year old, Swift, doing as I said he jumped down with me, and I waited as he grabbed Swift and I pressed a few buttons, and quickly throwing the bomb onto the Toothy, it started to run away, ripping at the bomb stuck on it…

Too bad for the Toothy the bomb exploded, I normally don't do killing, but this apparently had to be done, I looked to see Swift wiggle out of Fang's grip and walk up to me, putting two fingers to her forehead, and then throwing her arm out with the fingers still out,

"That's her way of saying thanks" The guy, Mitch said walking up to me,

"Better get to the subways of New York" he commented, smiling mischievously

I was about to ask him how he knew, but just smiled and told the flock to pack up,

And I'll save you the boring details, so once we were up in the air, I realized everything that had happened in about one night… weird

"So…" Fang said, gliding up next to me,

"So what?" I said

He just stared at me with a 'you know exactly what I'm talking about' look, I sighed

"They were being attacked, what did you want me to do? Ask the Toothy to leave them alone? Things don't work that way, and how they knew about that computer geek, I have no earthly idea, but going back down to the tunnels and seeing him, is all I can think of right now so…"

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked after Fang slapped me with his wing,

"Because you won't shut up" Fang remarked, with a small grin spreading across his lips,

I gasped, "Are you smiling? Where's a camera when you need it?"

Fang shrugged and his smile started to go away, and he just looked away from me, how un-Fang like.

I looked forwards to and just smiled, until of course somebody had to come and ruin everything.

Everybody, grab your #2 pencils, time for a test, the thing that Max saw and doesn't like is:

Ari

Lissa

Anne

Jeb

If you guessed A, then you're correct!

_Ari._

_¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·'_

Review please, constructive criticism is encouraged, uh… hope you liked it!


	5. Huh?

Disclaimer: Okay I don't own MaxRide JP does and sorry this may be really confusing please read the end it's important and also Max ma be a tad bit OC sorry everybodyyy! Oh, and by the wa. I didn't except m chapter to turn out like this either. On to the story!

Yes, Ari. Of all the people, Ari!

"Say goodnight Maxie."

"Hu-"

_Pow_

"AH!" I woke up sweaty and hot. I tried getting into a sitting position only to bang my head onto a... cage!? I opened my eyes to a blinding light, only to tightly shut them closed again. What the...

"Hello Maximum"

"Jeb!? What the heck did you do!?" I shouted, opening my eyes again. I looked at my surroundings frantically. There were six cages. Though three of them were empty. There's Fang, Iggy, Total, and no-

"What did you do to them where are they what happened where are we!?" Well, I already knew the answer to the last one. But I ignored where I was anywas, I was busy worrying about everthing else hurtling torwards my head (Not like... chairs and stuff. Info.). I couldn't even sta calm at the moment. Fang, Iggy, and Total were all passed out and Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge were all missing! And what happened to the people, the little tree village, coffee shop?

"Maximum, dear we are in the school of course, we've been here for a day, maybe?" He said. Huh?

And then out of nowhere it all started coming back to me. Our camp. The erasers attacking. I know, I bet you guys are even more confused than I am. See, we had been flying set up a camp blah blah blah. Then erasers attacked and well amazingly beat us. But hey! There were at least 50 of them! So the beat us... shot us with their gun thingies. And well I wake up to this. How nice.

"It was all... a dream?" I said somewhat dazed.

"Yes Maximum, everthing was a dream. It was just another test." Jeb said

"So, none of those people were real?" I asked, tring to stay calm.

"Oh they were very real. Just placed into you and your flock's dream."

"You... effin... bastard!" I yelled

"Where are they!?"

"Nudge Angel and Gazzy are going through some... tests. The other people you met are in labs all the way across the country. In North Carolina."

"Uhh why?" I said

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Jeb smiled and walked out of the room.

"Ack! What just happened where am I huh!?" Total said, freaking out.

This... is so confusing.

Okayyy! I'm sorr it kinda stinks and Max is a bit OC and stuff but I really had no ideaaaa! IMPORTANT: I need YOUR opinions! Okay, so as ou read Nudge Gazz and Angel are going through tests currently. You have for different options to vote for.

1. Angel dies

2. Gazzy dies

3. Nudge dies

4. Nobody dies

Yep, your opinions. But I need alot of reviews telling me what you think so i'll know what to do. Review please uh sorry the chapter kinda stinks.


End file.
